


It's Not Just You

by ciaan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2011 for Porn Battle XI for the prompt of hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Just You

Kirk: Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

Spock: Last time you inquired it was 39.72 degrees Celsius. It is now 40.56 degrees.

Uhura: Captain, why are you taking off your shirt?

Gaila: Because he's hot. *takes off her shirt, too*

Uhura: Gaila, don't encourage hi- *mmmfff*


End file.
